Display devices that use liquid crystals, organic EL, etc., are being developed. In addition to the display operation of the display device, there are cases where a non-display operation such as, for example, sensing a touch input or the like is performed. Thus, even when the non-display operation (e.g., the sensing of the input) or the like is performed, it is desirable to maintain a high-quality display.